Kagome: Tales Of the Angelic Hanyou
by KawaiixHyuugaxHinata
Summary: InuYasha is your average Japanaese teenager until he falls down a well and meets the not-so angelic hanyou Kagome.
1. Default Chapter

**Kagome:**

**Tales Of the Angelic Hanyou**

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha, I do however own the ideas that come into my head! - meow!

**"Finally the Shikon No Tama will be mine!" A young woman called while soaring over the tops of huts and assorted houses. "Kagome!" A man's loud baritone called while an arrow came straight for Kagome's heart pinning her to a tree on the shrine grounds where she had been about to land.**

**"Auugh the jewel for such a.. be damned.." the man gritted through his teeth while holding his shoulder, a deep crimson liquid seeping to the ground in pools from it. "Nii-san!!" A litte boy ran to the wounded man in tears. "Nii-san you have to rest!" he cried out grabbing out onto his shoulder. "Such terrible wounds of the high Houshi Kurama!" A voice in the gathering crowd called. "Take this.." Kurama said placing the jewel into the young child's hands. "And burn it with my body, so that we can finally have it away from the malicious grasps of those whose would abuse it!" he yelled while glaring at the beautiful figure of the sleeping woman who was now pinned to a tree. "Make that my one last wish.." Kurama said then, collapsed onto the ground into his own blood. "Noooooo! Nii-san!" the young child cried out in tears and anguish.**

**Present Day Tokyo:**

**"Heading off to school Sessh!" InuYasha called with a yell to his sleeping brother, whom he lived with since his parents had gotten a divorce. "Geez that guy can sleep through anything.." InuYasha said quietly while shutting the door and, taking a bite of his toast that he taken from the counter. "InuYasha!?" A man with features similar to a woman's called from an open window almost causing InuYasha to choke on his bite of toast. "Gahhh! what is it?!" InuYasha turned to his brother who had a towel over his hair, 'Okay so he was in the shower..' InuYasha let out a sigh then, waited for further instructions.**

**"Find Buyou!, he's missing again!" Sesshoumaru continued. 'That stupid neko!' InuYasha thought while looking around the shrine grounds. "Some brother I have.. he didn't even say happy birthday." InuYasha said with a scoff while looking for Buyou. 'It's his neko! why isn't he looking for the overweight thing!?' InuYasha mused silently to himself. "If your in the wellhouse again don't expect me to fish you outta that well like last time Buyou!" InuYasha huffed to himself then, silently as he could force his person to stepped inside. 'This place creeps me out..' he thought to himself while looking around in the **

**meek sunlight that the day provided. "Ahhhhhh!" InuYasha jumped only to find a purring calico at his legs. "Buyou!" InuYasha yelled with raised fists trying to come back their residency.**

**InuYasha's POV:**

**I felt hands grab onto my shoulder as I began to walk away from well in the wellhouse, but before I could let a single sound let along scream I was entangled in some centipede like thing's grasps, having to put up with her demand some jewel from me. "I don't have any damn jewel ugly!" I said and, pushed her away with my right hand on account of she had licked me. I watched in dumbfounded awe as a light exploded between us and I then felt ground at last after being succumbed to the warmness of well... wherever I was.**

**"What was that?!" I yelled after hitting solid ground then, looked over thinking this whole thing might be a dream. "Err.. maybe not." I said after seeing the arm two feet away from my persons.**

**"Sesshoumaru?!" I yelled while getting a footing into the well's wall and, then grabbed onto some vines that just happened to fortunately be there. Upon climbing out what I saw amazed me, it was like Japan before anyone had had the chance to destroy it's beginning beauty. Lifting myself out with my arms and legs I then started looking around for our house even though that truly proved no purpose now did it?**

**I saw the Goshinboku and, ran towards it knowing that ever since I had been a little kid I had always been able to get back to the house that way. What I saw amazed me. A girl; who only seemed to be sleeping although she had an arrow sticking out of her chest. She was captivating with her beauty, her silver tendrils of hair billowing about in the wind. "Hey there?!" I called like an idiot and, started walking towards her and beginning to climb onto the gnarled roots of the tree. "You awake?" I said and then, poked her lightly. No response. I tried again. No response. Finally I noticed the two kawaii ears she had atop her crown of silvery hair. "Whoa.. not a normal girl.." I said and, then reached out to touch them to find they were like silk to my fingertips. "Away from her!" I heard someone call and, then gulped and proceeded to swallow at the arrow that was mere inches away from my face. "Hey! what's the big idea you trying to shoot off my neck or somethin'?!" I yelled while turning around ever so slightly to see a barage of people in garb of that of which would've been worn in the Sengoku-Jidai.**

**Authoresse's POV:**

**"Who be you boy?!" One of the crowd called out while pulling for an arrow in his quiver that lie bound on his back. "M-my name's InuYasha." InuYasha called out before slowly climbing down. "InuYasha? come to **

**our village boy." The holder of the arrow continued while knocking it to the string of the bow. "Okay I'm goin' I'm goin'." InuYasha went as the man pointed. Upon arriving several minutes later he was thrown down to the ground harshly then, bound with a sort of homemade twine or rope. "Make way for high Houhsi Yoh!" the people around InuYasha yelled. 'And I thought they couldn't get any weirder..' InuYasha thought to himself as he saw an old man walking towards him. "Be you a youkai, boy? or perhaps a kitsune?" he said while grabbing InuYasha's face. "A wha?" InuYasha gazed at him like he was insane until he started throwing salt onto him. "Gahh! stop throwing that at me!" InuYasha yelled seething. "Answer me this! why were ye in the forest of Kagome!?" Yoh looked at InuYasha's face then, stepped back with his mouth agape.**

**"It be there though I know not why it be.." Yoh said while remembering back to the day Kurama had been slain by Kagome. "Hello! ya mind untying me?!" InuYasha yelled. "Up boy!" Yoh commanded InuYasha and InuYasha reluctantly complied and followed. They head forth for a hut, where people gladly bowed in respect to Yoh and, made way. "Tell me boy where do you hale from?" Yoh asked a tone of curiousty showing through for the boy. "I'm from Tokyo." InuYasha replied. "To-ki-o?" Yoh looked at him with a slight look of confusion on his face. "Never heard it?" InuYasha said with a sigh. "Hai." Yoh **

**agreed with a gentle smile. "Where exactly am I?" InuYasha asked upon noticing that Yoh mean't him no **

**harm. "You are in Musashi's Domain, or Edo." Yoh said calmly while preparing some tea for InuYasha. "Don't like tea?" Yoh said after sitting his cup down gently. "I do.. it's just.. you mind?" InuYasha gestured to his bindings which were restricting him from doing anything at the moment.**

**"Lord Yoh!" A villager burst through the shoji door in a panic just as Yoh was finishing untying **

**InuYasha's bindings. "What is it?!" Yoh stood and, grabbed his bow that lie in a corner near InuYasha. **

**"Mistress Centipede has returned!" the villager continued and, upon this Yoh grabbed InuYasha's hand and led him outside to look at the disaster that was occuring. "What is that thing?!" InuYasha yelled while watching a giant centipede like creature drop a horse to the ground, that had been severely wounded from where it had taken a large bite from it's side. "The jewel.." it said in a sickening tone while lunging forth at a group of huts immediately destroying them with it's snake-like length.**

**InuYasha's POV:**

**'That thing's after me..and the so-called-jewel I possess with me.' InuYasha thought while hearing the screaming of the helpless villagers. "I have to lure it away from here! but where?!" I yelled while turning to Yoh who in return pointed me to the direction from which we had came. Kagome's Forest. "I just hope someone saves my ass!" I called out while running towards the light.**

**Authoresse's POV:**

**Brilliant golden eyes snapped wide open along with a feral growling at InuYasha's words. "I smell him.. I smell the lowly bastard who fell me with but one arrow." she smirked and waited for him. Waited for revenge.**

**I'm going to stop off right there. Hope you all liked it! if you did R and R! Ja ne for now!**

**InuYasha: I am going to die?**

**Kagome: Shutup Kurama! 'laughs insanely while flexing her claws'**

**InuYasha: I'll take that as a yes?**

**Till later Sayounara!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tenshi Awakens

**Kagome:**

**Tales of The Angelic Hanyou**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Tenshi Awakens.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha, the great Takahashi-sensei does. I do however own this ficcie! enjoy!

**Kagome:**

**Tales of The Angelic Hanyou**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Tenshi Awakens.**

Kagome sat perched upon her rooted prison,and growled as her brilliant golden eyes snapped open. "I smell him, he's coming closer.." she smirked happily while teasing the air with her claws. "I can't wait to dig my claws into the lowly bastard who fell me with but one arrow." Kagome growled aloud as the scent drew closer to her wooded area and, prison.

**InuYasha's POV:**

"Someone please save me!" he wailed aloud as the centipede like creature was only mere meters from the wooded area he was now treading in. "Give me the jewel!" it screamed while speeding up. "I don't have your

damn jewel!" InuYasha yelled and, tripped over a root that caused him to sprawl out into the grass, in front of a gorgeous angelic girl who was imprisoned. "Well well if it isn't Kurama..?" Kagome said while looking down at InuYasha. "Playing with bugs now are we?" she continued with a brilliant gleam in her eyes. "Or are you just waiting to do her in like you did me?" she smirked along with a growl. "I hate the smell as well as the look of you." she growled once again.

'What?! I thought she was an angel with dog ears!' I was practically yelling my head off, while looking up at her. "Why?" I managed to ask dumbly. "Why?! what kinda baka are you?!" she hissed at me in return.

"I hate you because you killed me! you bastard!" she growled and looked away in a pain that I could only see for an instant until she looked back at me and, started sniffing me. "Your not Kurama.. who are you?" she demanded in a harsh growl. "My name is InuYasha! Inu-Ya-Sha!" I said while looking into her golden eyes that held a certain pain I could only tell she had held deep inside for years. "Yeah your right," she scoffed. "Kurama was hotter.. alot hotter." she continued and, looked away. "Why you?!" I said in a growl of my own until that ugly centipede thing grabbed me up by my side and, threw me in the air. "Ahhh!"

I said and, landed with a harsh thud as I lay bleeding from where the beast had sunk it's gnashing fangs into my side. "Finally the jewel!" it said happily while looking over a pink glowing sphere. "The jewel?!" Kagome yelled with a look of surprise on her face.

**Kagome's POV:**

I looked over to see the very thing that had caused my demise.. the Shikon no Tama. 'The jewel burst from his body!' I thought while looking over at him as he lay bleeding, I immediately felt a pity for him for some reason. That's when I saw that atrocious centipede bitch going for my jewel! I did what I had to do! "Hey you!" I yelled over at her. "That's mine don't touch it, bitch!" I continued in a growl.

"Yours?," she replied smartly to me while she slithered closer to the jewel, I immediately felt my stomach lurch with anger and sickness as she lapped it up like a wild dog would, as if it had been starving for many days on end. "I feel the power of the jewel.." the centipede-like creature said then, shed it's skin. The young man lay near another in shock that's when it wraps itself around him and, brought him into a bonecrushing fault to me. "I shall kill you all.." she said and, coiled tighter around us both, earning a harsh exclamation of pain from the man who was pressed so roughly against my prison that had held me for fifty years.

"Hey..," I asked looking down at him with my most sincerest gaze I give seeing as how he looked like the man who fell me with a arrow. "Huh?" he replied. "Can you remove this arrow?" I gestured with my amber eyes to the arrow that was jutted into the deep reaches of my bosom near my very heart which the very man I loved had broken in betrayal. He stared blankly at me for a moment, so I growled. "I'm the only one who can save us! do you want to die in this hell?!" I continued as that impertinent man who I didn't know was actually Kurama's little brother appeared and just had to butt in. "Neigh child! don't ye remove that arrow!" Yoh cried out while staring at the arrow. "Hey quit staring at my chest old man!" I yelled after noticing where he was staring, "Besides I'm the only one who can kill that thing." I said in a bragging tone. "So how bout it? wanna die here with me?" I said with a smirk down at the man who was in absolute terror at the moment.

**InuYasha's POV:**

Hearing what she said about dying there with her struck a nerve within the deep reaches of my body, and soul and I suddenly reached up with my hand and grabbed the arrow with all my God-given strength and to my absolute surprise watched as the arrow disintegrated. I then heard a sound that chilled my soul and very bones. It was a cruel and evil laughter. "I'm finally free!" the angelic form exclaimed and, leaped forth from the tree knocking me harshly to the ground in the process.

"You've got my jewel and I want it back!" Kagome yelled and, leapt at the centipede landing on her knuckles and the balls of her feet. "It's my jewel, little girl.." the centipede newly transformed said in a hiss. "I don't think so!" Kagome said and, literally leapt through the centipede monster while slashing through her with her claws. "Iron reaver!" she exclaimed as she went and landed gracefully on a branch of a nearby tree after doing a somersault in the air. "Heh you weren't so tough bitch." Kagome said while looking over her shoulder at the randomly spread out remains of the mistress centipede. "Quickly, my child find yon' Shikon no Tama!" Yoh said to me as I was lost looking at the angelic yet not-so angelic creature who was atop the tree branch. "Find the what?" I replied dumbfounded. "Look for a glowing area in yonder flesh of ye youkai she has jest slain." Yoh continued, and I started to look around. "There!" I exclaimed and, ran over with Yoh. "Here, ye are the keeper of the Shikon no Tama." he said as he dropped it into my hands. "What's this for?" I asked in curiosity. "You are indeed the reincarnate of my older and departed brother, Kurama the former High Houshi of this village.," he said then, continued. "And it is your job to protect the Shikon no Tama from youkai and any other evil that what might abuse it." He said as he used his bow as a walking prop. "Why would I have a jewel youkai want?" I asked then, turned around as I heard a bone crushing. "Exactly now hand it over! unless you want me to scratch your back for you." Kagome said with a smirk while holding up her claws, flexing them back and forth as if in preparation.

**Kagome's POV:**

I stood staring at the fool who looked so much like my past love, Kurama.. and held up my claws in a threatening manner, but it was the only way if I was to have the Shikon No Tama! "Hand it over!" I yelled and, lunged at him with claws. He ducked out of the way, I watched as a few hairs fell to the ground from where I had met his locks of ebony instead of his flesh which I wanted.. "What the hell?!" he yelled at me while laying sprawled against the tree. "I said hand over the Shikon no Tama!" I growled at him and, leapt at him again but he had taken off in the direction of the river. "Get back here dammit! I'm gonna kill you more painfully if you don't!" I yelled and, laughed inwardly. I loved scaring the male villagers when they would watch me bathe, they would run off screaming. Of course I don't like to kill unless necessary. "One last chance to hand over the pretty little jewel." I said while approaching him in a leap.

**Authoress's POV:**

"I knew that it been wise that I kept this." Yoh said as Kagome was soaring ever so closer to InuYasha. "Hand it over! Now!" she yelled as Yoh started to chant an ancient Shinto spell only he knew.

"What the hell is this?!" Kagome yelled as the beads and, oni's fangs began to encircle around her neck entrapping her in subdument. "I'm sorry Kagome! but 'tis the only way!" Yoh said from a cliff down at Kagome. "You withered old perv! I'd come up there and finish you off if you didn't look half-dead already!" Kagome yelled then, took off after InuYasha again. "InuYasha, use ye word of subdument!" Yoh yelled from the cliff as Kagome soared overhead. "Ha! him subdue me!? Don't make me laugh!" she let out in a harsh growl and, slashed in front of InuYasha knocking him down, causing him to drop the Shikon no Tama. "Quickly child, ye word of subdument!" Yoh yelled again as he noticed Kagome about to pick up the jewel. "What word?!" InuYasha yelled while staring at the girl he had once thought to be so angelic at first glance. "I matters not!" Yoh yelled once more. "A word..uhh.. umm..?," InuYasha said as he took notice of Kagome's dog-like ears. "Umm sit girl?" he mused aloud and this sent Kagome crashing to the rotting wooden planks of the bridge. "What the?!" she yelled and, looked up at InuYasha with hate in her eyes then, to Yoh who still stood atop the cliff like some ancient deity. "You! this is your fault you stupid old bouzou!" Kagome yelled and, pointed a clawed finger at Yoh then, went to leap at him. "The word please.." Yoh said down to InuYasha. "Sit." InuYasha said and, this caused the wooden planks that were already rotten to collapse out from under her weight. "I hate you! you stupid Kurama!" Kagome yelled as she cascaded downwards to the water until InuYasha heard a loud splash.

**InuYasha's POV:**

I heard a loud splash then, looked down to see a very angry and, wet girl crawl out from of the cold water of the river. "Are you okay?!" I asked her in concern. "Bite me!" she growled at me in response after she landed back atop the old bridge she had not to long ago fallen from thanks to my subduing of her. I only stared after her as she leapt towards the direction of the village in anger, apparently following after Yoh. I really don't like her attitude, and the pain I saw in her eyes made me think something like this happened before...or was it imagination?

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! ::bows in apology:: please forgive me! I will update sooner with the next one and I'm working on Chapter 5 of a Wolf's Love after this so don't worry, I've just had a bit of the flu.**

Kagome: excuses, excuses..

InuYasha: Kagome it's true..and I'm sorry for sitting you.

Kagome: ::faceplants:: you are? are you?!

InuYasha: ::gulps and runs away::

Next chapter: I may add Kikyou as Kagome's half-sister so beware.. Tell me if you want her as her half-sister cause I have to follow the storyline, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru. (Gotta love him!) Jaken will be Kikyou's servant if I do lol oh well hope you liked the chapter.

**Sayounara, Sango no Kawaii Tai-jiya**


End file.
